<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Момент by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040957">Момент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hate to Love, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просто не может, и пускай даже преследующий его время от времени Ричардс отодвигается, это всё равно не спасает от того, что голову перехватывает при виде чёртовой сволочи, вызывающей в нём страстное чувство ненависти, зависти и — к огромному стыду Гэвина — желания.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин привык к тому, что обычно он — самый главный засранец. Так было в садике и так было в школе — слишком драчливый, слишком удачливый, слишком изворотливый. </p><p>Не снискать ненависть всех и вся оказалось трудным делом только в армии, где его товарищ Элио мог дать ему фору, но они как-то быстро скорешились, и их совместные выдумки не оставляли ни единого шанса решительно никому.</p><p>Вот только сам Гэвин ненавидеть не привык. Так уж он устроен — подобное откровенное внимание к себе не оставляет даже шанса на то, чтобы смотреть на кого-то так же пристально, как прочие глядят на него, надеясь увидеть момент, когда он наконец-то ударит лицом в грязь.</p><p>— Рид! — тихий шёпот справа заставляет вздрогнуть всем телом и поморщиться — чёртов Ричардс опять проворачивает подобное дерьмо: отвлекает от лекции, даже не задумываясь о последствиях для Гэвина.</p><p>Он показывает фак почти на автомате. Нельзя не признать, что Гэвина трясёт от одного вида этого засносчивого и самодовольного ублюдка, и желание начистить тому лицо зашкаливает в крови. Пожалуй, это тот самый момент, когда в голове происходит осознание, какие чувства испытывают все остальные люди по отношению к нему.</p><p>Бессильная злоба, которую даже кулаками не выплеснешь — за любые драки вне спортзала из Академии можно вылететь быстрее, чем скажешь «мама». И всё почему?</p><p>— Рид! — снова едва слышный шёпот со стороны и второй фак, что добавляется к первому, пока Гэвин безуспешно пытается сосредоточиться на лекции по поведенческой психологии.</p><p>Два средних пальца явно не в состоянии угомонить чёртового Ричардса, так что остаётся лишь делать вид, будто того не существует в природе, следующие три настойчивые попытки привлечь его внимание.</p><p>«Если бы я мог, я бы тебе уебал», — мрачно думает Гэвин, стараясь одновременно с этим фиксировать абсолютно все тезисы профессора, что спокойно, но обстоятельно читает сложный курс, по которому у них потом будет экзамен.</p><p>— Рид, — повторяет едва слышно Ричардс, пересаживаясь на пустующее место справа, пока отвлёкшийся профессор записывает на доске фамилию психолога.</p><p>— Съеби отсюда, кусок дерьма, — едва слышно отзывается Гэвин, бездумно копируя в тетрадь заковыристую запись на доске.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Рид, — хмыкает совершенно самодовольно Ричардс, отчего желание сломать тому нос в трёх местах начинает зашкаливать, а держать себя в руках становится всё сложнее. </p><p>«Хорошо, что мы не встретились до армии», — мрачная мысль приносит даже особенный вид удовлетворения.</p><p>Да, если бы Гэвин впервые понял, каково это — так искренне и люто ненавидеть, до того, как Элио научил его дружить на острие между ревностью и завистью, то сейчас Ричардс учился бы дышать кровью, а не поправлял и без того идеально лежащие волосы и не вскидывал игриво широкие брови, решив поиздеваться над Гэвином прямо посреди долбаной лекции.</p><p>— Все знают, что я милашка, — добавляет Ричардс, заглядывая в его записи, — и ты меня обожаешь, верно?</p><p>— Если бы я только мог, я бы бил тебя до тех пор, пока не сломал каждую кость в твоём теле, лапуля, — насмешка выходит рассеянной, потому что Гэвин отвлекается на сухонького преподавателя, стараясь изгнать голос рядом с ним из головы и сосредоточиться на спокойном и воодушевляющем лекторе.</p><p>Профессор Канинг вдохновляет, а это, в свою очередь, помогает взять себя в руки, когда Ричардс нагло лезет в личное пространство и пихает под локоть:</p><p>— Это ли не любовь? Может быть мне пригласить тебя на свидание? — Гэвину даже смотреть не надо, чтобы знать — широкие брови на светлом лице игриво взлетели, а на тонких губах заиграла такая насмешка, что он готов рвать и метать, захлёбываясь в собственной ярости и презрении.</p><p>— Пригласи себя на улицу, — хмыкает он в ответ, — на пересечении Лафайет и Эллиот есть местечко как раз для тебя.</p><p>— Господи, Рид, ты так банален, — Ричардс даже не снисходит до сарказма, оставаясь мягким, улыбчивым, и таким ублюдочно спокойным, что лишь мысль о том, как о широкую спину ломается местная тяжёлая табуретка, и может заставить дышать медленнее, — благодаря тебе я уже выучил все кладбища Детройта.</p><p>— Поздравляю, ты больше не Джон Сноу, — фыркает Гэвин, надеясь, что этот болван всё-таки заткнётся, и ему удастся записать эту лекцию.</p><p>На самом деле Гэвин лукавит — против себя не попрёшь, а в драке все приёмы хороши, и то, что Ричардс лучший студент курса, вообще не способно остановить поток острот от Гэвина.</p><p>— Полегче, я всегда был Браном! — широкая ухмылка буквально лучится довольством, стоит только Гэвину бросить на него мимолётный взгляд, и желание вдарить снова зашкаливает.</p><p>«Да какого хера-то ты такой везучий?», — хочется крикнуть Гэвину.</p><p>Он уверен — пускай сегодня Ричардс не слышал ни слова из лекции профессора Канинга, предпочитая вместо этого доёбывать его, если вопрос о психологическом портрете попадётся Ричардсу на экзамене — он ответит на него с блеском.</p><p>«Надежда и опора, будущее полиции», — вот как важно представляли его учителя, выдавая ту или иную награду под завистливые хлопки сокурсников, когда специально ради вручения их собирали в большом зале.</p><p>Гэвин не аплодировал — он вообще старался не смотреть на излучающего спокойствие и самодовольство болвана, лишь бы только его не переебало.</p><p>Ладонь Ричардса бесцеремонно хватает за запястье, сдвигая в сторону, чтобы тому было легче прочесть текст.</p><p>— Ты совсем вкрай охуел? — едва слышным шёпотом спрашивает Гэвин, чувствуя, как запястье горит, будто его обожгли.</p><p>— Что? — тот вскидывает брови, смотрит своими уебански-светлыми глазами в его, явно отвлекаясь от изучения чужой лекции, и пожимает плечами. — Мне просто нравится твой конспект.</p><p>— А мне нравится, когда ты съёбываешь в противоположный конец аудитории и доёбываешься до кого-нибудь другого, — замечает Гэвин, вырывая запястье из чужой руки, и отодвигается весьма показательно.</p><p>Внутри его пробирает отвращение, и остаток лекции оказывается окончательно испорченным, ведь Гэвин не справляется. </p><p>Он просто не может, и пускай даже преследующий его время от времени Ричардс отодвигается, это всё равно не спасает от того, что голову перехватывает при виде чёртовой сволочи, вызывающей в нём страстное чувство ненависти, зависти и — к огромному стыду Гэвина — желания.</p><p>Возбуждение накатывает сильной, прошибающей волной, и Гэвин бы даже просунул руку под парту и приласкал себя, если бы не чувство, что Ричардс пристально смотрит на него своими уебански-серыми глазами, от которых Гэвин окончательно сыплется.</p><p>Как же он ненавидит это дерьмо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы Гэвин это контролировал, то никогда и ни за что не выбрал бы Найлза Ричардса для того, чтобы во влажной фантазии пихать в себя резиновый член, поражаясь вывертам собственного воображения, что дорисовывает этого самого Найлза, прижимающегося к нему и шепчущему на ухо: «Уже готов для меня, Гэвин?»</p><p>Увы и ах, но выбора у Гэвина нет и, кажется, не было с тех самых пор, как он увидел белозубую улыбку самодовольного ублюдка и понял, что ему пиздец, ведь тот повернулся к нему и, оглядев с ног до головы, насмешливо спросил: «И где ты был раньше, крошка?»</p><p>Всеобщее веселье ударило так, как не смогла бы ни одна рука, и желание оказалось припылённым ненавистью. Отчаянной, безумной, сводящей с ума настолько, что в тире у Гэвина трясутся руки, и ему хочется стрелять не в мишень, а в голову чёртового Ричардса. Ублюдок, конечно же, с блеском ответил на вопрос профессора Канинга, который даже не конспектировал!</p><p>Эта сволочь прочитал у него в тетради часть лекции, пока доманывал Гэвина предложением пригласить его на свидание, как Ричардс после похвалился своим друзьям, и только потому и ответил.</p><p>«Как же ты меня бесишь!» — рычание, настоящее, больше похожее на пёсье, вырывается у Гэвина само по себе, когда он заталкивает патроны в патроноприёмник и защёлкивает его резким движением. </p><p>Защитные наушники Гэвин не надевает просто потому, что хочет слышать, как будет умирать под эту симфонию в его воображении долбаный Найлз Ричардс.</p><p>«Тебя надо была назвать Лаки, ублюдок, — зло думает Гэвин, стреляя чуть правее необходимого, из-за чего пуля чиркает по виску слишком ярко представленного противника, — может тогда ты бы уже перестал выпячивать собственную удачу?!»</p><p>Ещё выстрел. Звук оглушает на сей раз, а пуля попадает в шею, но недостаточно метко для того, чтобы травмировать ярёмную вену.</p><p>У Гэвина трясутся руки от обиды и злости, а ещё от того, что долбанный Ричардс даже не скрывает — ему наплевать на саму лекцию. Господи, да каким же уебаном-то надо быть, чтобы откровенно заявлять подобное?!</p><p>Сердце в груди бьётся быстрее, адреналин заставляет кровь ударить в голову, и Гэвин стреляет в аккурат промеж глаз, дорисовывая в фантазии, как оттуда появится небольшая бурая струйка, а долбаные слишком умные мозги Ричардса окажутся на соседней стене, и все его проблемы будут решены.</p><p>Кроме той, пожалуй, которая заставляет Гэвина прижимать лицо к подушке, чтобы заглушённо стонать чужое имя, терзая себя дилдо, и думать о том, как же это унизительно — хотеть того, кого с радостью убил бы.</p><p>В патроноприёмнике ещё полдюжины пуль, что способны помочь очистить разум, не прибегая к дрочке, ставшей совершенно позорной с того момента, как Ричардс прописался в каждой сексуальной фантазии. К счастью, нет худа без добра, и стрелять из-за этого Гэвин наловчился действительно мастерски — настолько, что его даже отправили на соревнования от Академии, где он добыл призовое место.</p><p>Второе — уступив первое долбаному Ричардсу, который решил помочь ему застегнуть кобуру и своими ловкими пальцами довёл Гэвина до мерзкой трясучки перед самой стрельбой.</p><p>«Я бы вломил тебе прямо этим пистолетом», — с наслаждением катает этот образ Гэвин и снова спускает курок за миг до того, как содрогнуться всем телом.</p><p>Со спины к нему прижимается чужое горячее, а знакомые пальцы  приподнимают его локти в последний момент так, что у пули не оказывается ни единого шанса на отклонение, а у самого Гэвина — на здравый смысл.</p><p>— Какого хуя? — злость подпитывается тем, что в тире нет никого, кроме него и прижавшегося к нему со спины Ричардса.</p><p>— Решил помочь, — невозмутимо замечает тот и опускает шумоподавляющие наушники ему на голову, добавляя в микрофон собственных, болтающихся на шее. — Слух тебе ещё пригодится, крошка.</p><p>— Сдохни уже, гондон, — в бессилии стонет Гэвин и выпускает все оставшиеся пули одна за одной в подвешенную перед ним мишень.</p><p>Изображённый на ней человек в довесок ко всему прочему лишается обоих глаз и получает травмы паха, не совместимые с жизнью.</p><p>Херня, которая работала всегда, не помогает, и облегчение не приходит вслед за злостью и желанием, несмотря на то, что Гэвин весьма рассчитывает на это. Пистолет падает на стол вместе с наушниками, и приходится навестить туалет, чтобы покрепче сжать обозначившийся в штанах стояк.</p><p>Голова воспроизводит горячее прикосновение со спины снова в полном отрыве от желания Гэвина успокоиться, и приходится дрочить в чёртовой узкой и тесной кабинке, прижимаясь к одной из стен лбом и выдыхая едва слышное сдавленное «Блять, Найлз», пока рука скользит по члену вверх-вниз, доводя до оргазма.</p><p>Когда Гэвин возвращается из туалета, опустошённый и успокоившийся достаточно, чтобы не думать членом, рядом с Ричардсом уже стоит пара девиц с соседнего потока, восхищённо лапая и заглядывая в ясные серые глаза.</p><p>«Как и всегда», — фыркает про себя Гэвин, мазохистически глядя на слишком удачливого сукиного сына. Он не должен увлекаться этими фантазиями, если хочет сохранить свой здравый смысл.</p><p>Тот самый, напоминающий, что Ричардс в одиночестве едва ли остаётся, даже когда спит, ведь всегда найдётся пара симпатичных девушек, которые захотят скрасить его досуг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Один случай меняет всё. На самом деле, если бы у Гэвина был шанс взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны, он бы сказал, что всё сложилось более чем предсказуемо, ведь при бешеной популярности Ричардса у противоположного пола, которую ему гарантировали обаятельная улыбка и красивые глаза не могло быть иначе.</p><p>Слух о том, что звезда их потока встречается с кем-то вне Академии, разлетелся по кампусу быстро, и это стало очередным табу для Гэвина. Хотеть чужого — нельзя, пускай ты его и ненавидишь от всей души.</p><p>Как ни странно, а сам Ричардс нагло продолжает лезть к нему даже после того, как девушки с потока засняли его с очаровательной красоткой на улице. </p><p>— Рид, что насчёт ужина? — улыбается ему широко Ричардс, пока Гэвин переодевается в спортивное, чтобы не порвать ненароком одежду в схватке на татами.</p><p>— Стрихнин будет? — невозмутимо спрашивает он, стараясь оставаться таким же, как и прежде, пускай сердце внутри отзывается не только желанием пополам с ненавистью, но и болью при взгляде на чёртового придурка.</p><p>— Если принесёшь с собой, — хмыкает тот, стягивая с себя футболку, и Гэвин замирает.</p><p>То, что Ричардс хорошо сложен, для него не секрет, как и вообще ни для кого, кто был хоть раз спарринг-партнёром у их местной звезды, но впервые Гэвин обращает внимание не на мышечную массу, а на тёмную россыпь родинок, усеявших светлую кожу. Особенно его привлекает та, что расположилась прямо под лопаткой, вызывая желание уверенной рукой заставить нагнуться и прижаться к ней губами, вылизать почти чёрное пятнышко, выделяющееся среди всех остальных.</p><p>— Для тебя — сколько угодно, — насмешка выходит очень задумчивой, потому что одновременно с мыслью о том, как его губы будут скользить по родинке, приходят и другие.</p><p>Особенно когда Ричардс оборачивается, и Гэвин смотрит прямо на аккуратную дорожку, проложившую путь от пупка до края трусов и заканчивающуюся где-то там, под тканью.</p><p>Гэвин сглатывает интуитивно. Отвращение к мысли, что он совсем не против оказаться перед самодовольным ублюдком на коленях и дать поиметь себя в рот, дополняется воспоминанием о том, что у Ричардса есть подружка.</p><p>«Ты такой жалкий, Гэв», — говорит он себе, усилием воли поднимая глаза, и то, как стремительно бледнеет при его взгляде парень перед ним, только доказывает это.</p><p>Отвращение к себе поглощает всякое возбуждение, присваивает его, делая своей частью, и Гэвин быстро натягивает майку, оправляет штаны и шагает босыми ногами на татами, предпочитая его боксёрской площадке, где они лупили друг друга на занятиях.</p><p>Если бы не норматив, который Гэвин не успел сдать из-за того, что его дёрнули на очередной конкурс, он бы сейчас даже близко не стоял рядом с Ричардсом — по блядской иронии, единственным, кто мог принять зачёт без преподавателя.</p><p>— Покончим с этим, — фыркает он, занимая позицию и стараясь взять своё отвращение под контроль.</p><p>Лишние чувства только помешают ему проводить грамотные приёмы и быть внимательным к своему противнику.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается странно притихший Ричардс и тоже ступает на разложенный по полу татами.</p><p>Они смотрят друг другу в глаза всего мгновение, прежде чем Гэвин чувствует удушающее нетерпение. Нападать первым не рекомендуется, и в чужом захвате до тела вдруг доходит всё происходящее.</p><p>Было совершенно тупой идеей полагать, будто тело прислушается к тому, что у Ричардса кто-то есть, и в контактном спорте не поведёт себя как и всегда — обдавая горячим возбуждением.</p><p>Впрочем, ярость похоти выливается в силу, что Гэвин подчинить в состоянии. Он может заставить себя перевести желания в силовые приёмы, от которых Ричардс уворачивается, но в контрнаступление не переходит.</p><p>Гэвин ненавидит его так сильно, что показывает это лишь в драке. По-настоящему выражает, ведь здесь можно касаться друг друга. И нет ничего предосудительного в том, что он, ухватив противника за шею со спины, прижмёт его к себе, слыша, как бешено стучит чужое сердце даже через мышцы — и всё это за секунду, прежде чем полететь на пол.</p><p>Ричард скидывает его с себя с усилием, но то, что он вообще может перекинуть противника захватом через голову, внушает уважение. Распластанный Гэвин не слышит ничего первую пару секунд. Отрезанный от мира шумом собственной крови, он только смотрит и видит беспокойство, отчётливо написанное на чужом лице.</p><p>«Это шанс», — проносится в голове, и Гэвин сбивает с ног своего соперника, прижимая его сверху к полу.</p><p>Всё тело однозначно отзывается на этот жест. Они вжимаются друг в друга кожа к коже, у Гэвина задралась майка на животе, и он чувствует, какое горячее бедро у Найлза, только теперь, пока наваливается на него, не позволяя встать. </p><p>Крепнущий стояк сейчас совсем некстати, и Гэвин теряется, понимая, что не успевает взять его под контроль. Серые глаза округляются в изумлении, и Найлз тоже не торопится сбрасывать противника с себя и подниматься на ноги, чтобы обозначать этим продолжение их боя.</p><p>— Гэвин... — неуверенно начинает Найлз, и в его голосе слышно не только изумление, но и ещё что-то. Такое беззащитное, уязвимое, что к нему хочется потянуться ближе и накрыть чёртов болтливый рот собственным.</p><p>«У него есть девушка», — напоминает ему разумная часть, которая ещё не отключилась, и Гэвина передёргивает. Ричардс несвободен, и от этого ещё гаже, чем было прежде.</p><p>Какой же мразью надо быть, чтобы возбудиться от того, что его бьют? Какой сволочью, чтобы столько времени завидовать так отчаянно чужим успехам и достижениям? Каким мудаком для того, чтобы хотеть того, кто занят и не твой даже близко?</p><p>Руки отпихивают Ричардса на секунду раньше, чем до мозга доходит, что именно сейчас  произошло, и севший голос, выдающий полные искреннего презрения слова, кажется Гэвину незнакомым:</p><p>— Если ты откроешь ещё хоть раз свой говорильник в мою сторону, ты можешь не увидеть, откуда в тебя прилетит пуля, — неторопливо растягивая гласные замечает Гэвин, стряхивая мелкую пыль с футболки, прежде чем добавить твёрдо, глядя в растерянные серые глаза:</p><p>— И сейчас ничего не было, что бы твоё больное воображение тебе там ни нарисовало.</p><p>Внутри воцаряется тишина и холод, несмотря на то, что за дверьми спортзала поют птицы и пригревает весеннее солнце. </p><p>«Поздравляю, Гэв, — хмыкает он в своей голове, признавая простую истину, с которой ему как-то придётся жить, — дальше падать некуда. И ниже — тоже.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь должна идти своим чередом, но всё как-то неуловимо меняется. Тупые самодовольные подкаты Ричардса исчезают, но вместе с ними что-то ещё. Какой-то задор, что поддерживал Гэвина во время учёбы.</p><p>Летняя сессия, которая к большинству подкралась незаметно, хотя о ней говорили начиная уже с зимней, не вызывала у него должного трепета и страха. Стоит только смириться с тем, что Ричардс снова урвёт лавры лучшего на потоке, как жить стало проще, хотя и скучнее.</p><p>— Хэй, Гэвс! — радостный возглас проносится по коридорам кампуса, заставляя Гэвина остановиться и вздрогнуть.</p><p>Его старый армейский товарищ Элио совсем не изменился за тот год, который они провели очень порознь: один — в стенах Академии, другой — зарабатывая денег на контрактной службе. Светлые волосы выгорели на солнце до белизны, а без того смуглая кожа стала темнее, но Элио всегда Элио, и Гэвин с лёгкостью узнаёт его, расплываясь в широкой улыбке и сжимая друга в крепких объятиях, не замечая никого вокруг.</p><p>— Как тебя вообще сюда пустили? — хмыкает Гэвин, приобнимая Элио, чтобы увести его в свою комнату.</p><p>— У вас тут не Форт Нокс, дружище, — весёлая улыбка, способная, кажется, озарить своим сиянием небольшой город, сжигает все тревоги и переживания на короткий миг, пока они вместе, — было бы желание, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Надолго к нам? — вопрос не риторический — несмотря на то, что Элио уроженец горячо любимого им же Детройта, главным желанием друга было посетить как можно больше стран, и в этом он преуспевал благодаря военной службе.</p><p>— Всего на ночь, — отзывается тот, — не стал снимать гостиницу. Пустишь к себе? Ты знаешь, я неприхотливый, могу спать на полу.</p><p>— Даже в постель пущу, — смеётся Гэвин, и прежде чем закрывает за ними дверь, добавляет: — Мы с тобой и не такое делили.</p><p>К счастью, тем, кто занимает первые пять строчек среди лучших студентов на курсе, не нужно ютиться вдвоём в небольших комнатах — они целиком отданы им в личное распоряжение.</p><p>— Это точно, — соглашается Элио, садясь на узкую кровать.</p><p>За разговором время пролетает незаметно. Вечереет, и солнце скрывается за облаками, когда, наконец, друг задаёт очень важный вопрос:</p><p>— Ну а у тебя, что с личным?</p><p>Гэвин молчит, понятия не имея о том, как правильно подобрать снова, и только задумчиво потирает шрам на переносице.</p><p>— Значит кто-то есть, — заключает с улыбкой в голосе Элио и кивает.</p><p>— Не то чтобы, — нехотя выдавливает из себя Гэвин после непродолжительного молчания. — У него кто-то есть, и...</p><p>— О, — тишина, повисшая на несколько секунд, прерывается странным вопросом. — И давно?</p><p>— А имеет значение? — их взгляды встречаются в темноте, и Элио всматривается в его лицо так, словно у него есть магический дар читать по мимике.</p><p>— Имеет, — отрезает Элио, и требует коротко, но жёстко, так, как обычно делал в армии: — Расскажи мне всё с самого начала.</p><p>У Гэвина нет шанса промолчать, не сейчас. Он подчиняется почти бездумно, вываливая на своего неловкого слушателя все перипетии, что происходят в его голове, все ужасы и кошмары, боль и отвращение, всё желание, что пожирает с самого первого дня, находя ещё не обглоданные части души.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что это просто повёрнутость на желании, а не нечто большее? — уточняет Элио, и Гэвин смаргивает.</p><p>— Да, конечно, чем ещё это может быть? — хмыкает он, насмешливо вскидывая брови.</p><p>— Ну не знаю, — друг разводит руками, хотя по его лицу очевидно, что некоторые догадки у него есть, — может быть ты влюбился, а?</p><p>— Чушь собачья, — отрезает Гэвин, качая головой. — У меня просто нет времени найти себе кого-то, а он в моём вкусе и...</p><p>— А я? </p><p>В первые несколько секунд вопрос даже ставит в тупик, так что Элио поясняет его: — Я в твоём вкусе?</p><p>Впервые за всё время их знакомства Гэвин смотрит на него как на возможного партнёра, любовника. В их дружбе было много гейских шуток, но лишь потому, что он легко к ним относился, а подколы в сторону гетеросекуальных неудач Элио только делали всю ситуацию забавнее. </p><p>Но вот Гэвин заново смотрит на широкие загорелые плечи, красивую улыбку, выжженные солнцем волосы и голубые глаза, признавая:</p><p>— Да, думаю да.</p><p>— Тогда мы можем попробовать, — кивает друг легко, словно не предлагал то, что может быть противно его природе, — если нет — ты будешь точно знать, что влюбился, парень, а если да — одной проблемой меньше, хотя бы на сегодняшний вечер.</p><p>— Так хочешь потерять свою гомосексуальную девственность хоть с кем-то? — не может удержаться Гэвин.</p><p>— Настолько, что даже согласен трахнуться с лучшим другом, — подмигивает ему Элио, явно находящий всю эту ситуацию просто поводом позабавиться.</p><p>На узкой кровати они и без того прижаты друг к другу, и когда Элио за затылок привлекает его к себе, Гэвин вжимается только сильнее. </p><p>Целоваться Элио умеет божественно — язык скользит ровно там, где лучше всего, властные губы посасывают все места, что причиняют беспощадное удовольствие, а острая кромка зубов дразнит так, что у Гэвина встаёт.</p><p>Ему хорошо, и он не стесняется простонать об этом, подставляя куда более чувствительные места под прикосновения. Сам Элио тоже увлекается, потому что на шее Гэвина оказывается небольшой засос. Прямо над ключицей, там, где его легко будет прикрыть футболкой, но всё-таки даже он не обносит голову Гэвина так, как простое прикосновение пальцев Ричардса к его запястью.</p><p>— Ну? — хмыкает Элио, отстраняясь.</p><p>— Мне пиздец, — признаёт наконец Гэвин, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>— Всё херня, — отмахивается Элио, и Гэвин понимает лёгкость, с которой друг относится к его проблеме, ведь для него самого в этом нет никакой беды, нет трагедии, с которой придётся теперь жить. — Но видок у тебя такой, будто тебя только что трахали, а не целовали. Сходи-ка в душ, а я за пивасом — зальём твоё горе, и может быть, оно утонет в пенном, а?</p><p>— К чёрту, — соглашается Гэвин, особо не парясь о том, как Элио вообще пустят с алкоголем в кампус — при желании тот мог договориться хоть с самим дьяволом, не то что с комендантом.</p><p>Он захватывает с собой только полотенце и шагает в душ — в этот час там вряд ли кто-то есть, и можно немного понежится под струями воды.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Найлз не понимает, что он делает не так. </p><p>Весь год он сходит с ума от того, что ещё при поступлении в Полицейскую академию штата Детройт он увидел парня — загорелого настолько, что на лице проглядывает с дюжину шрамов, включая самый явный, пересекающий нос светлой полосой. Парень перед ним яркий, словно солнце в июле, улыбающийся так широко, что видны его длинноватые клыки — он запал ему в душу одной только внешностью. </p><p>Пара жетонов, болтающихся на шее, армейская форма и совершенно особенный говор, больше свойственный тем, кто много общается с иностранцами, заставили Найлза умирать от зависти в первый миг. </p><p>Всего один, до того, как держащий папку с документами парень повернулся к нему, подмигнул и одарил такой улыбкой, что Найлз пропал. Он понял, что прямо сейчас вся его гетеросексуальная ориентация, которая служила предметом широкой дискуссии между ним и Коннором последний десяток лет, буквально затрещала по швам и, кажется, разошлась.</p><p>— А какие люди вам нравятся? — бесстыдно спросила белокурая девица, явно стараясь подойти к тому поближе.</p><p>— Профессионалы, дорогуша, — отозвался парень, не раздумывая ни секунды. — Те, кто становятся лучшими в своём деле — это возбуждает.</p><p>Найлз запомнил выражение, полное загадочности, будто человек перед ним открыл только что самую страшную тайну, и принял себе на вооружение. Если для того, чтобы понравиться этому парню, он должен стать лучшим — он, чёрт возьми, будет им!</p><p>Желание быть возбуждающим для конкретного человека уже одолевало Найлза, но Роуз нравились немного перебирающие со вспыльчивостью, что не слишком-то вязалось со спокойным характером Найлза, а потому он научился той особенной манере общения, которая заставляет окружающих поверить, что он в курсе, насколько хорош — с этого Роуз просто текла.</p><p>Вот только Гэвин Рид, что в гражданской одежде оказался так же одурительно красив, как и в военной, не проявил никакого интереса к нему. </p><p>«Может вокруг него слишком много девушек?» — предположил Найлз, и взявшись хорошенько не только за учебники по основным дисциплинам Академии, но и по пикапу, принялся их штудировать с тем же прилежанием.</p><p>К невероятному удивлению, обилие девушек вокруг него выросло, а внимание Гэвина — нет. Казалось, чем больших успехов достигает Найлз во всех этих областях, тем дальше становится от того, кому пытается понравиться настолько отчаянно, но он упрям и не бросает попыток до случая в спортзале.</p><p>Слишком увлечённо разглядывая шрамы на теле Гэвина, Найлз ловит себя на немом восхищении, жажде прикоснуться к ним, исследовать хотя бы кончиками пальцев. Он готов просить об этом, когда их взгляды встречаются, и волна удушливого, отчаянного презрения и отвращения, неподдельная и острая, окатывает его с ног до головы.</p><p>«От одного до десяти насколько я тебе противен? — хочет спросить Найлз, но держит язык за зубами, зная, что услышит в ответ: «Девять».</p><p>И у него нет ни единого шанса спастись от возбуждения, едва между ним и Гэвином не остаётся ни дюйма. </p><p>«Хорошо, что мои бёдра повёрнуты», — проносится у Найлза в голове в тот момент, когда он чувствует чужой твёрдый член, прижатый к нему в пылу схватки. Это сбивает с толку, ведь Найлз уверен — он Гэвину противен. Но это...?</p><p>Угроза лишь подтверждает, что всё дело в адреналине, который с лёгкостью способен запустить и эти процессы, если ударит не по тем областям мозга. И пускай ему кажется на мгновение, что Гэвин готов сам податься к нему и поцеловать, всё рушится — и Найлз принимает это.</p><p>Не нравятся Гэвину мужчины, думает он до сего дня.</p><p>— Пустишь к себе? Ты знаешь, я неприхотливый, могу спать на полу, — говорит незнакомый загорелый, светловолосый парень, который даже ниже, чем Гэвин, и один этот факт вызывает внутри отвращение. Взгляд выцепляет на чужой груди такие же армейские жетоны, какие были при первой встрече у Гэвина. </p><p>Это нерационально, но ревность ударяет Найлза так, что он скалится, словно готов вступить в бой с тем, кому Гэвин запросто отвечает, посмеиваясь:</p><p>— Даже в постель пущу. Мы с тобой и не такое делили, — при этих словах незнакомый парень поворачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь, и Найлз не успевает взять себя в руки, когда тот удивлённо поднимает брови, но ничего ему не говорит.</p><p>«И не такое делили». — весь вечер стучит в голове, проигрываясь, словно в записи, вместе с утвердительным хлопком двери.</p><p>Эти четыре слова крутятся, заставляя умирать от злости, от ревности, от обиды и желания. Найлз мечется, всё надеясь, что вот-вот его отпустит, когда слышит сдавленный стон. Он только сегодня перебрался в комнату напротив Гэвина, чтобы хотя бы иметь возможность почаще видеть его, раз уж тот так твёрд в желании держать Найлза как можно дальше.</p><p>«Блять», — вот последняя разумная мысль, появившаяся в голове, когда Найлз через распахнутое окно коридора оказывается на улице, шаря по карманам и глубоко затягиваясь.</p><p>— Опять ты! Ричардс, верно? — весёлый голос заставляет Найлза вздрогнуть и посмотреть на загорелого парня напротив, что остался у Гэвина сегодня. Тот тыкает в свою щёку и кивает на него. — Приметные родинки. Давно в Гэвса встрескался?</p><p>— Какое тебе дело? — Найлз хмурится, сжимая зубы, но цедит в ответ, как ни странно. Ему бы защищать своё ранимое и хрупкое чувство, но несмотря на всю внутреннюю неприязнь, есть в собеседнике нечто располагающее к искренности. — Как увидел.</p><p>— Он такой, да. — соглашается парень и жмурится, будто от солнца, продолжая забавляться, — и что, завёл кого-то попутно?</p><p>— Я что, баклан что ли? — вскидывает бровь Найлз, и снова получает одобрение, в котором он не нуждается.</p><p>Им обоим очевидно, что едва ли Гэвин начнёт встречаться с тем, у кого кто-то есть.</p><p>— Тогда не проеби момент, Найлз Ричардс, — замечает парень и поднимает тяжелую сумку, с лёгкостью забрасывая её на плечо, — и скажи ему об этом.</p><p>Найлз не понимает, что сейчас произошло, но это больше похоже на благословение от того, кого хочется бить ногами до тех пор, пока он не умрёт, что совсем за гранью всего.</p><p>Боль внутри не даёт дышать, но он, затушив сигарету, шагает к себе. Дверь комнаты напротив приоткрыта, и Найлз заходит, чуть стукнув костяшками и получая в ответ насмешливое:</p><p>— И давно таким приличным стал?</p><p>— Как воспитали, — отзывается Найлз, разглядывая не только спину в шрамах, но и подтянутую крепкую задницу.</p><p>— Чёрт, Ричардс, — рычит Гэвин, стремительно оборачиваясь и даже не думая прикрыться. — Ты ещё какого хера тут забыл?!</p><p>— Пришёл сказать кое-что, — начинает Найлз, но замолкает, глядя на смачный засос на шее у Гэвина, и, чтобы продолжить, приходится преодолеть себя. — Ты мне нравишься, Гэвин. С того момента, как я тебя увидел в форме и ты мне улыбнулся. Вот и всё.</p><p>Он уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда слышит злое фырканье.</p><p>— Ага, как же. Ты, видно, считаешь, что это достаточно забавно — посмеяться над тем, у кого встаёт на парней, а? Думаешь, это что — смешно?</p><p>— Я не... — Найлз теряется, оборачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом с полными злости зелёными глазами, вообще не понимая, как тому в голову могло прийти, что он насмешничает. — Нет, чёрт побери! В таком случае мне бы пришлось смеяться над самим собой.</p><p>Гэвин смотрит на него пристально, долго, и Найлз не может удержаться — скользит пальцами по метке, оставленной другим, и кривится от боли за рёбрами.</p><p>— Считай это домогательством, если ты настолько туп, что решил пошутить такими вещами, — бросает Гэвин и, ухватив его крепко за затылок, притягивает к себе для долгого, страстного поцелуя.</p><p>Всё тело отзывается сладким томлением, и к члену приливает кровь, когда Найлз кладёт руки на упругую задницу, прижимая крепко целующего его Гэвина к себе теснее и чувствуя, как вообще не прикрытый тканью стояк вжимается в его собственный.</p><p>— Чёрт, — Гэвин выдыхает, глядя с изумлением, будто не веря в то, что у Найлза может у него стоять, и даже ныряет рукой за пояс штанов в желании убедиться, что ему не показалось.</p><p>Прикосновение жесткой мозолистой ладони заставляют Найлза толкнуться в неё в поисках ласки и тяжело задышать на ухо Гэвину. Тот умело расправляется со штанами, не прекращая мучительные движения, и Найлз тонет в том, как сладко горячая ладонь сжимает их члены вместе.</p><p>Толчки получаются бестолковыми, резкими, но они приноравливаются друг к другу, просто потому что хотят. Губы снова сталкиваются в борьбе за первенство в поцелуе, и каждый тянет на себя право быть сверху, как знамя, до тех пор, пока дрожь не пробирает их обоих, заставляя распасться на две отдельные части и вжаться друг в друга теснее.</p><p>— Если бы... не ты... челюсть бы...сломал... — признаётся Найлз, тяжело дыша и упираясь лбом в основание шеи Гэвина.</p><p>— И руку, — соглашается тот, прежде чем утянуть его на свою кровать и приняться медленно и неторопливо раздевать. — Но твоя девушка?..</p><p>— У меня только ты, — хмурится Найлз и приподнимается на локте, заглядывая в зелёные глаза с беспокойством. — У меня ведь?</p><p>— Посмотрим, мачомэн, — фыркает тот весело, но голос срывается на стон, стоит Найлзу как следует приласкать его.</p><p>— Я всегда был только твоим, крошка. С самого первого момента, как тебя увидел, — шепчет он нежно в краснеющее ухо и наконец прикасается губами к манящим шрамам на торсе, понимая, что, кажется, не упустил момент, как ему и советовал тот парень.</p><p>Воспоминание пробирает до костей, и Найлз накрывает чужую метку своими губами, перекрывая её властно под страстный стон Гэвина, льнущего к нему всем телом. </p><p>Им нужно многое обсудить, но — после.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>